We're just Toys
by Royal Fishy Nat
Summary: A story about Crot, Orga, and Shani the pilots under Azrael.
1. Default Chapter

We're Just Toys

A/N: Welcome remember I don't own Gundam SEED though I wish I did. This fic centers on Orga, Crot, and Shani a.k.a. The druggies. It's about what it was like for them when they first started on the drugs. If you haven't seen this far in the series I suggest you don't go further because there may be spoilers. I'm doing the appearances in order of assumed age making it Orga, Shani, then Crot.

Chapter One Welcome to Hell

"Welcome to the Earth Force's Russian Base, sir." Said a fat man in an Earth Force Uniform. "We are honored that the leader of Blue Cosmos could visit."

A man in a baby blue suit walked by. "Yes, I'm sure you are." He sneered. "I only came because you said you had a boy that would fit are needs."

"Yes, his name is Orga he fits the description of your needs perfectly," he sighed making himself look even fatter. "All except his attitude." He grunted.

"Ah well we can fix that." The fashion less (A/N: I just had to mention that) man smirked evilly.

"I'm sure you can." he muttered as he led them to the guarded prison for people who committed the worst crimes against the earth forces. Among them were mostly ZAFT assassins and mercenaries who looked like they'd rip you head off given the chance. In a small corner cell however there was a young boy who looked no older then 10 who was reading totally oblivious to the murderers around him. "That's him." The officer told the higher ranked official.

As the man scanned the boy looking to see if he fit the specifications. "Yes," he nodded.

"He'll be perfect." The two security officers nodded as they opened the cell door. The boy just glared, with a look on his face that said, "Go to Hell." As one of the guards grabbed his wrists he struggled to break their grip but it was too late. He was caught once again. "Come boy." he said dragged the young boy named Orga out like a dog.

Once on the ship taking him to the lab where he was to begin his 'training' he was given food. "Come on brat don't you want to eat it, it's a lot better than that prison food I tell you." Said Orga's captor. Orga didn't trust the food but his stomach told him otherwise. After he took his first few bites he became dizzy knowing that as he thought he was poisoned. The last thing he could make out before drifting out of consciousness was his captor's voice saying…

"Welcome to Hell."


	2. Waking Up to Be Used

We're Just Toys

A/N: I really loved the first chapter I loved it so much that I moved my laptop to the living room so I could work some more. More Angst than the last one I don't own Gundam SEED. I have a newfound obsession with Lyserg from Shaman King on a side note.

Waking up to be used

When Orga woke up he was in a white room with what looked like doctors. He heard them mumbling about him but was too tired to care.

"Ah, he's awake!" One exclaimed.

"Should we put him back under sedation?" another said.

"No we'll wait a few minutes so hopefully he won't struggle with the procedure." A third said.

What were they going to do to him he wondered; now feeling the cold of the table he was on. Normally it wouldn't have been cold but now that he was striped to his boxers he felt the iron table's cold surface beneath him.

The doctors finished the preparation for the experiment. Over all it was a simple task intoxicate the patient so much on drugs that he lost the will t fight back as they performed their experiments and surgeries on him in order to make him a weapon. As they put the oxygen mask over Orga's face and stuck the sedatives in his arm he thought about how much his life sucked before drifting once again into peaceful oblivion.

Orga woke up to the feeling of numbness throughout his body and mind. The white room he was once in was now dark all except a monitor at the foot of his bed. He didn't know what it was for and thought that he best, try to sleep once again before someone found out he was awake.

The next time Orga woke up he felt a bright light shining on him. The scientists were now gone and the only one in the room besides himself was the man who caused him this pain the man in the suit that he was told was the leader of Blue Cosmos. Orga groaned. "If you're going to destroy my body you could at least tell me why and what's going to happen to me."

"Well I'm using you to reach our ultimate goal eliminating coordinators." The man smirked. "You're the perfect candidate to pilot a new type of mobile suit now being developed, a Gundam… However your abilities need to be enhanced to for you to do this which is why we're doing this to you, we figure it's better than death."

Orga groaned, "What if I don't believe so."

"It really doesn't matter what you want because you belong to us." He smirked at the boy before him. "Don't worry your not going to be alone we are going to recruit two others…"


	3. Seeing Red

Chapter 3: Seeing Red

A/N: Hey, It's been a while I wrote the first two chapters last October even though I uploaded them a while later. Crot comes in this chapter. I was originally planning on having Shani come in first but I changed my mind. I never actually thought I'd continue this but here it is.

* * *

Orga stood gun in his hand. He was at shooting range at the base he had been living in for the last two months. Over the two months he had been tortured, poked, prodded, and trained. All for some stupid jerk that wanted to kill all the coordinators. Now he was being watched over by officers from the Earth Forces, and Blue Cosmos. They were watching over his training to make sure he became perfect in his shooting as well as other methods of combat. He rolled his eyes hating them. Though he had found a good hobby to occupy what little free time he had with. Reading. In the past few weeks he had read every book on the base and understood most of them. The staff wasn't too surprised and often-watched thinking Orga didn't know. They loved to see how he behaved which frankly scared him.

'Well…' He thought 'At least I don't have to put up with Azrael's crap.' Azrael had left a few days ago for something o-

His thoughts were cut off by a scream. He looked out the door to see several scientists and guards running to an area where others were gathered. He looked over to where the observation room was and saw the staff there were gone as well. He paused a second before silently setting down the gun and walked out of the room to see what he commotion was about. That's when Orga saw him. A boy maybe a year or two younger then him with fiery orange-red hair. He watched as some of the guards and scientists sedated him and carried him off.

" He's cute nee… my pet." Orga quickly turned around to see Azrael looking at him.

Orga glared. It was no secret to anyone that he hated Azrael and yet still put up with his crap. "You're sick, Azrael-sama." Orga wasn't stupid he'd address Azrael properly no matter how bad he was even if he hated him.

"It's all a matter of perception my pet, I think it's great-"

Orga smirked. "That's because you're a sick bastard Azrael-sama."

Azriel just continued unfazed, "While you are less impressed." Azrael smirked and turned around to walk off "Now, I must see how they are faring wit my new pet, Ciao!"

* * *

A/N: So how did you like it? Don't worry if they're too OOC it'll change.

**harpies ladies- **Thanks here's the update.

**OrgaFan**- I tried to add more details butno longer chapters. YET! I'll try to do that in the future.

**DreamAnimeKitten**- Thanks, I wrote it because they needed more fics. Glad, you like it.

**Akira-** Well, Thanks, I decided to update because of reviewers like you.

**Ruler of the Dark-** Chapters aren't longer yet but they will be here's your update.

**Yipster54- **Well here is the update. Hope you like it.


	4. The Newbie

Chapter 4: The Newbie

A/N: Hey guys I am once again adding a new chapter. All your wonderful reviews kept me going! I know it's been a while but here comes the new chapter. I'll try and make this one longer.

Orga sighed. It had been a few weeks since he had last seen that bastard Azriel and as happy as he was about Azriel's neglect towards him he also feared that the red headed boy he had seen at that time was going through some hellish torture. Orga shot off the gun before turning to see his instructors standing by the door talking to one of the scientists. Orga walked a little closer in order to hear what they were saying. "-Yes, of course well start his training today and Azriel-sama wants us to tell subject one of course. Well, bring him down here and well start him when subject one is finished."

Orga blinked, what were they talking about? Could it be that boy from before?

When the instructors came back they explained to Orga that from now on he was going to have roommate. They confirmed that it was indeed the red head he had seen before, also that his name was Crot Buer and he was going to be another pilot for the gundams the Earth Forces were developing. Just when they had finished telling Orga about Crot, the red head walked in.

Orga noted that he looked slightly paler than before but less strained with skinniness showing that he was fed a little bit better than he was when he came. 'But of course Azriel can't have his toys weak from malnutrition.' If he didn't need us healthy he probably would starve us to death.

They sent Orga back to his room to wait. Orga sat bored until the smaller red headed boy came in with a wonderswan in his pocket. Orga got up slowly and walked over to the shy looking boy. "Hey, I'm Orga. What's your name?" he said this out of wanting a proper introduction since they were in the same position. (A/N: If you recall they were told each other's names.)

It seemed the other wanted the same. "I'm Crot Buer. It's nice to meet you… I guess. I really do wish it was under better circumstances though." Crot sighed looking away as if he was going to cry.

Orga looked away also. "Very true, Crot." He said before sitting down next to him. When he saw the younger boy crying and it felt like they had known each other for years. This was someone he could get along with and relate too. Is that why they were so close? "Hey Crot it's going to be alright."

Crot hugged his newfound friend and ally and cried on him. "Why, why did they do this? Why did this have to happen? What did we do to deserve this? I was ready to die, I didn't want to put up with the abuse from the guards but that bastard Azriel ruined it!"

Orga didn't know what to say, he felt similarly and unfortunately didn't have the answers Crot was looking for. "I don't know, I just don't know. I wish I had the answers for you but if I did I wouldn't have to search for them myself. It'll be okay though, you'll get through this, and we'll get through this together."

Crot cleared his eyes and left Orga's arm with a smile on his face. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're a great motivator and that you'd be a great father or older brother?" Crot said smiling before sitting down and pulling out his wonderswan.

A/N: Hey guys, I've been busy and had writers block but now I'm good. I really liked writing a childish Crot and brotherly Orga if they are too OOC tell me but I plan on showing how they went from 'innocent' little boys to the way they were in the series. Anyway, Crot had a small break down and I tried to make it longer it's about 150+ words longer so I did okay.

Also a side note Crot, Orga and Shani were on death road before the whole EA thing. So if you didn't know that that should clear up Crot's one sentence.


End file.
